The Trouble We Weave
by Karania Avalon
Summary: (lot's of battles!) Thomas used to be a part of Team Snagem, Sakura his partner has a special gift. Together they work together to bring the Shadow pokemon menace under control.
1. Prologue

The Trouble We Weave 

~*~

Prologue 

People and pokemon have always lived together in peace, never did a monster erupt from its poke ball and do harm to another person.  But something has gone wrong, and now there is a new breed of pokemon on the battle scene: Shadow Pokemon.

          These Shadow Pokemon engineered for destruction by a madman, are a growing source of trouble for trainers.  Accepting a challenge is risky; will the next pokemon be a Shadow Pokemon?

          The Shadow Pokemon plot must be stopped before it completely disrupts the harmony between people and pokemon, but who has the courage and battle skills to stand up to the rogue trainers terrorizing the land?


	2. Chapter 1

The Trouble We Weave 

~*~

Chapter 1 

Somewhere in the deserts of the east, a heart was growing restless with its role of aiding evil.  Thomas after much deliberation decided at last that he wanted to risk the road as a hero rather than live another day as a villain.  Thomas thought long and hard and finally came up with a plan to deal the first blow to his employer, Team Snagem, who he thought might have a connection to the Shadow Pokemon conspiracy.  After making his decision, Thomas planted bombs throughout the Team Snagem base, before he grabbed the Snag Machine and made his way out of the base, hitting his control pad to set off the first set of bombs.  Suddenly an explosion rocked the Team Snagem Hideout, many members ran after Thomas as he ran out of the hideout.  Thomas ran outside and jumped on his hoverbike and began zooming away from the hideout he had called home for so long, when he was a fair distance away, Thomas hit the final button on his control pad, which set off the remaining bombs that in turn reduced the mighty hold to rubble, as he fled with his two faithful pokemon: Umbreon and Espeon.  Together this trio zoomed away from the Team Snagem base, well or what used to be it and set off on a mission to release Shadow Pokemon from their evil masters, town-by town, and trainer by trainer.  Thomas knew that in order to reach the core of the conspiracy it would take strength and courage, as well as an uncanny amount of his own personal intuition.  Thomas didn't stop until he reached the Outskirt Stand cantina; that was built to look like an old train locomotive, only when he reached it did he dare to finally relax.  Thomas made his way over to the locomotive looking building and went inside.  The first thing Thomas noticed upon his entrance into the building was that there was a news bulletin being shown on the TV, naturally Thomas stopped to listen.  "It was only recently confirmed that the building that exploded in the eastern part of the desert was indeed that of Team Snagem, the gang of criminals, who have recently been marked for arrest.  The building's whereabouts were unknown until it blew up; only then did police locate it.  By the time the police had found it, all the surviving members of Team Snagem had taken off.  Stay tuned for more info as soon as more information becomes available."  Then with that the news bulletin ended.  Before Thomas left the barkeep's shop and watering hole, he stopped to pick up some items since he knew that he would probably need them in order to accomplish the task he had set out to do.  Thomas bought a couple of antidotes, parlyz heals, and awakenings before he headed back outside.  

As soon as Thomas had left the locomotive, a young man by the name of Willie walked up to him, "Excuse me, sir, but would you mind obliging me to a double battle?"

"Of course, I don't mind at all, I'll be more than happy to take you on."  Thomas replied, with a bit of a half smile.

"Okay, great!  Let's spread out and battle!"  Willie exclaimed happily.

Thomas and Willie walked to places across from each other, with enough room between them that they could both call out their two pokemon for their double battle they had agreed on.

"Go, Zigzagoon and Zigzagoon!"  Willie cried; throwing his two poke balls.

"Go, Espeon and Umbreon!"  Thomas cried; throwing his two poke balls out onto the field.

"Zigzagoon, use tackle!  Zigzagoon, use Quick Attack!"  Willie ordered.

"Use Reflect Espeon!  Umbreon use Secret Power on the Zigzagoon on the left!"  Thomas countered.

Espeon created a special barrier-like protection field for both itself and its comrade, Umbreon.  Zigzagoon's tackle attack missed Espeon, but the other Zigzagoon's quick attack hit Umbreon, but it only did mediocre damage.  Now Umbreon attacked the Zigzagoon on the left with its Secret Power, which brought it down to about half its total HP.  It was apparent that Thomas had already bought himself an early lead, but this battle wasn't quite over yet.

"Argh!  Zigzagoon, attack Espeon with another quick attack!"  Willie ordered.

"Espeon, use Confusion on the attacking Zigzagoon."  Thomas ordered.

Espeon's Confusion hit first, fainting Zigzagoon in the process.

"Argh!  Zigzagoon, return!"  Willie said, clearly disappointed.  Willie only had one pokemon left now, while Thomas still had two, who were still raring to go.

"Umbreon, use Bite on the remaining Zigzagoon, and Espeon get ready to use your Confusion again!"  Thomas ordered.

"Zigzagoon, use Tackle on Umbreon."  Willie ordered.

Zigzagoon got its attack in first on Umbreon, but unfortunately the attack didn't do much to Umbreon.  Now Umbreon clamped down on Zigzagoon and drained it of a little of its HP.  Then Espeon attacked with its Confusion, which finished Zigzagoon off, and caused it to faint.  Thomas had won.  

Willie recalled his final Zigzagoon, and walked over to Thomas and said, "That was a great battle, your pokemon really did a number on my pokemon, you're really tough, thanks for battling me; I hope that we can battle again sometime."

"I'm sure we will."  Thomas replied, as he recalled his pokemon and began walking towards his hoverbike so that he could make head towards Phenac City.  Thomas climbed on his hoverbike and zoomed away from the Outskirt Stand towards Phenac City.


End file.
